


烧

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	烧

今年的五影大会要在冬季的云隐村举办。五影大会来的是各个村的影以及他们的贴身护卫，不过木叶村的情况与其他村稍显不同，与鸣人一同出席的除了木叶丸这个部下之外还有另一位特殊的忍者——宇智波佐助。佐助不是鸣人的随从，开会时他从不像其他随从一样站在影的身后，而是坐在影才能坐的位置上。没错，木叶村表面上只有一个火影，但忍界高层的每一名忍者都默认木叶村实际上存在着另一位与鸣人平起平坐的忍者，这个人就是宇智波佐助。

一月的云隐村大雪纷飞，宇智波佐助早在大会举办前的一周就到达了这个村子。他下榻在一间随处可见的旅店，等待着五影大会的举办。晚饭时间，佐助坐在靠窗的位置，举起手中的酒杯分三口慢条斯理地喝完所盛的清酒。窗外天寒地冻，飞雪在黑夜中惊慌地四处逃窜，一根又一根的冰柱在屋檐上结了牢牢一排。屋内火炉里的柴火熊熊燃烧着，发出噼里啪啦的声音。店主人不断地往里面添加新的燃料，每一次新炭掉进火盆里都会引起一阵火花四溅。

夜里睡觉的时候，佐助被窗外的风声惊醒了一次。窗外纷乱的雪花依旧不断地从天而降，无法被光芒穿透的浓密的黑暗似乎预示着不幸的发生。果然，就在五影大会的前一天，好不容易赶到云隐村的七代目火影因为染上重病而高烧昏迷了。

鸣人很快就被安排进舒适安静的单间静养起来。医疗忍者诊疗过后表示七代目得的是当季的流行感冒，症状虽重，但只需要好好睡几觉就可以痊愈。因为七代目火影的流感，这次的五影大会不得不往后延了几天。

一个宁静的午后，房间里只有柴火的燃烧声与七代目时急时缓的呼吸声，门轴发出一阵细长的“吱呀”声响，一名披着漆黑外袍的男人出现在了屋内。他浑身上下都散发着寒气，肩膀上还残留着在大雪中匆匆走过的落雪。七代目的床边是一位医疗忍者扮相的女性，她被无声无息出现在屋里的男人吓了一跳。她当时正在用棉花蘸水往七代目的嘴唇涂抹，缓解他嘴唇的干涸。当她抬头与披着黑袍的男人四目相对时，被对方眼中刺骨的寒意吓得浑身一颤。这名不速之客的眼神中带着显而易见的厌恶与质问，她一下子感到了莫名的心虚，好像自己正在给七代目火影下毒。

“你出去。”他珊瑚色的嘴唇动了动，淡淡的，却不容置疑地命令道，“我来照顾七代目火影。”

这个男人说话的语气中带着让人不得不服从的威慑力，她只好乖乖起身收拾好东西让出位置。一直到她推门离开房间的最后一秒，这个男人始终站在门边的位置没有动过。当她经过他时，他低头瞟了她一眼，她立刻浑身战栗起来，好像站在自己面前的不是一个身着黑衣大约三十岁的男人，而是一只不可言状的黑色怪物，只要她发出随便一声轻哼就会将她剥皮拆骨整个吞下。等到她平安地站在门外后，她还惊魂未定地摸了摸自己的脖子，确定它还连接着自己的躯干。她抚住砰砰乱跳的心脏，连忙顺着长廊跑离了那间房，之后她才在门卫那儿知道刚才进去的就是宇智波佐助。

等门关好之后，佐助解开身上的披风挂在衣架上。他走到鸣人的身旁，拉了一张新的椅子换掉刚才医疗忍者坐过的那张。双人床上的鸣人的脸庞浮着病态的红晕，额头敷着一条湿毛巾。佐助用指尖测了测毛巾的温度，鸣人的额头已经将毛巾烘热了。佐助取下毛巾拿去洗手间重新淋湿，叠好了放回鸣人的额上。鸣人轻轻地哼了一声，刚才还紧紧皱在一起的眉头放松了一些。见到鸣人的睡颜，佐助将手指贴到鸣人干燥又烧热的脸上，沿着鸣人脸颊的纹路轻抚着。昏睡中，鸣人似乎感应到了身边人的存在，他刚刚松开的眉头又紧紧地皱在一起，紧闭的双唇也缓缓张开，嘶嘶的空气窜出来，散乱的音节在一起努力地拼凑出了一个名字——佐、助。

佐助好像触电一样缩回手，不过指尖已经染上了鸣人脸颊的温热，一阵细细密密的瘙痒从神经末梢蔓延开来。试探般的，佐助重新抚摸上鸣人滚烫的脸颊，轻轻地抚摸起来。在舒适的凉意中，鸣人舒出一口长长的气，重新陷入了昏睡。见到像孩子一样嗜睡的鸣人，佐助忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

之后的一个小时里，佐助就这么静静地待在鸣人的身旁。时不时用棉花蘸了温水擦拭鸣人干燥的嘴唇，让透明细小的水流流入嘴唇的死皮，如同春雨渗入土地一般缓解鸣人的干涸。当佐助乏了，他俯下身趴在了床边。铜盆里烧着的碳散发出温暖的火光，玻璃窗外皑皑的白雪下得铺天盖地，远处相连的山峦被雪覆盖，街道上传来小商贩两轮车上清脆的铃铛声。

才给鸣人用棉花擦过嘴唇，没一会儿，鸣人又不适地发出了一声咕哝。佐助以为鸣人渴了，刚抬起头，却迎面撞上了鸣人柔和的注视。

“你醒了。”依旧是佐助那冷冰冰的，没有任何感情起伏的声音。这不是问候，而是一个单纯的陈述句。

“嗯。”鸣人用力应了一声，但从声带跑出来的声音却非常嘶哑难听。鸣人窘迫地清了清嗓子，不好意思地望着眼前的佐助，好像在请求他的原谅。

鸣人生起病来那虚弱的模样让佐助束手无策，他知道他一直以来都是非常冷淡的一个人，他也从来不觉得自己对鸣人冷漠有什么不对，毕竟鸣人的健气一直都让他另眼相待。可现在，鸣人生病了！佐助还从来没见过鸣人生病的样子，鸣人飘忽不定的注视、飘红的脸颊与虚弱的身体都是他完全陌生的。在佐助遥远的记忆中，对一个病人最好温柔一些。佐助还不知道自己该怎么对鸣人温柔一些。老实说，想想就觉得很奇怪。佐助倒希望鸣人一直昏睡到痊愈为止，这样他就不用忍受来自鸣人灼热的注视与他散发着让人难以忽视的热量的身体了。

鸣人的手从被褥里伸出来，缓慢却坚定地绕到佐助的背后，搭在了佐助的腰上。佐助扭头去看鸣人放在自己身上的手，鸣人忽然一用力，佐助整个人都被揽向了鸣人，如果佐助没有手疾眼快地在床上撑起自己的话，他的胸脯一定会撞上鸣人的鼻子。考虑到鸣人被病魔折磨得如此脆弱，佐助这一撞很可能会让他连鼻血都流出来。

“你在闹什么啊……”佐助调整了一下位置，将身体往下移了一段距离，用眼睛对上鸣人的眼睛，他把声音放得很轻、很柔和，这是他想都没想的自发行为，“五影大会的召开只差你的病愈了，你不想快点好了吗？”

鸣人的力气只能让他睁着一只眼睛，而且那只睁着的眼睛还耷拉着一半的眼皮，蓝色的光异常耀眼的透了出来，佐助移不开眼睛，鸣人眼睛里蓝色的光有点像河里倒影着蓝色天光的白色冰块。

鸣人坏坏地笑了一下，慢慢的，一个字一个字地说：“我突然发现……我好像，的确，没那么想。”

鸣人猛的一个用力把佐助带上了床。佐助的身体压在床上，将床垫压下去一个凹陷，眨眼间，被褥张开口子将佐助吞了进去。佐助好像掉进了一个温暖的洞穴，下一秒就被洞穴里的山顶洞人紧紧地缠了上来。佐助的腰被鸣人捏住，他被逗得轻笑起来。鸣人的脸靠近了佐助，与他交换着温暖潮湿的鼻息。佐助轻声责备道：“不要因为你是忍界最重要的男人就变得傲慢起来啊，漩涡鸣人。”

“不。”鸣人的体力撑不住了，眼皮缓慢地合上，直到合上之前的最后一秒，鸣人都在用心地望着佐助，闭上眼睛后，鸣人的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑，他好像想到什么幸福的事情一样微笑着呢喃道：“我想和佐助独处，佐助，好温柔。”

“白痴。”不知为何，微笑爬上了佐助的嘴角。佐助伸手抚上鸣人的额头，鸣人顺从地将整张脸都贴了上去。鸣人的脸烫得可怕，好像差一点就会烧坏的样子。但是，鸣人的脸上洋溢着单纯又幸福的笑容。佐助用拇指顺着鸣人脸颊的纹路抚了抚他的颧骨，抬起头将一个吻落在鸣人的眉间。鸣人发出的喉咙发出咯咯的轻笑，眉毛与睫毛划过佐助的脸颊与下巴，带去一阵转瞬即逝的瘙痒。

佐助的手以一种缓慢的速度抚摸着鸣人的脸颊、耳朵与脖颈。鸣人睁开眼，湿润的蓝眼睛像宝石一样，佐助的嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，静静地与鸣人四目相对。窗外洁白的雪花不停从云朵中降落，整个世界静极了，没有任何人、任何事会打扰他们两个。鸣人的流行感冒与这场罕见的大雪似乎是上天赠与两人的额外假期。

“鸣人，你小时候生病了应该没人照顾吧。”

“我没病过。”鸣人说，“所以我才不知道这次到底发生了什么，我还以为……”

“以为什么？”

“嗯……我以为，我的过呼吸犯了。”在佐助的注视下，鸣人不得不把话说完。话说完之后，七代目火影好像成了一个做错事的小孩，一双眼睛不安地望着佐助，乞求着他的原谅，即便那不是他的错。

佐助陷入了沉默。其实他早就从雷影处得知鸣人当初为他下跪和犯过呼吸的往事，这件事也始终是佐助心中的一根刺。身为复仇者的他始终将鸣人当成自己的负担与拖累。那时佐助十七岁，带着浑身的痛苦与仇恨想要撕裂全世界的黑暗与不公，不管这是一项多么不可能完成的任务，不管这项任务是否要求他献上自己的生命。那是身为宇智波佐助唯一能做出的反抗，那是一个迫不得已的选择。他是一个亡族唯一的后裔，他不可能对这个残忍的世界感到抱歉。唯一让他感到抱歉的只有眼前的金发男人，他也是整个世界上佐助唯一信任的存在，他不可能忘记当初的鸣人一次又一次不顾一切地沉入黑暗拯救他，领着他进入阳光下的世界。

“对不起。”佐助说。

鸣人听到佐助的道歉后，第一反应不是原谅他，或是因为这件事过去太久而露出一脸迷茫的表情。鸣人认真地听到这句“对不起”之后，眉头紧紧地锁在了一起，眼眶立刻就红了。十七岁的那天，佐助对他说了三个字“我输了”，那一刻鸣人放下了这个世界上所有的纷争与矛盾，进入了一个澄澈明镜的世界，就像多年前系在心上的结终于被解开，从年幼开始付出的一切努力都在那一刻得到了肯定。现在这声“对不起”，鸣人也等了好久好久。

当佐助看见两行泪水从鸣人的眼角滑下之后，他愣住了。

“怎么了？”佐助的拇指擦拭着鸣人眼角的泪水。

“不、不是你的错。”鸣人的声音带上了明显的哭腔，“不是你的错，佐助……天呐，佐助，你没有错……！”

“好、我没错。”佐助慌张地拭去鸣人眼角的泪水，“怎么了？”

“我是木叶忍者村的第七代火影，佐助，火影必须做出很多身不由己的决定，每个人有每个人的利益，我要选择一个能够帮助到最多人的方案……所以我渐渐明白，有时我必须作出艰难的决定，用牺牲一些利益的办法来造福更多人的生活。但是我每次做出这种决定的时候，脑袋里都会浮现出你寂寞的脸庞。我知道这么多年来你过得有多么辛苦啊，我牺牲掉的不只是一个单纯的数字，而是亲手选择让一些人失望，甚至是痛苦。”

鸣人伸出两只手，把佐助用力地揽进怀里。

“对不起，佐助。”鸣人抽了抽鼻子，带着哭腔说，“我的心好疼、好疼……”

“白痴。”佐助弯了弯嘴角，“觉得对不起宇智波的话就努力不要当那样的火影吧。”

“嗯！”鸣人用力地点了点头，“佐助陪在我身边啊，我也做不出那种事。而且，佐助才是那种会一夜之间毁了别人整个族的暴君吧？”

“那倒是。”

“那我可得好好地管好佐助才行。”

一个缠绵眷恋的吻绽放在两个人柔软的唇上，鸣人吮住佐助的嘴唇，勾住佐助的舌头，佐助也压下脑袋，加深了这个吻。鸣人的手指在佐助的耳廓与脖颈摩擦，传入耳蜗中产生刷刷刷的低声。鸣人发出低哑的轻哼，那声音引起了佐助胃袋的一阵颤动。

亲吻结束后，佐助缓缓睁开了眼，他好像是一个对世界尚且懵懂的小孩，刚刚被眼前这个金发的男人给予了人生第一次的极乐。在两个人交缠的潮湿空气中，鸣人也以一样晕眩的眼神注视着他。

“我爱你。”鸣人望着佐助低喃道，“佐助……”

尾音被鸣人稍稍拖长，他用一种充满了柔情的眼神注视着佐助。这个眼神从没有出现在十岁或是二十岁的鸣人的脸上。年少轻狂时，他们刀剑相向，不争一个高低不会罢休。别离的痛苦、战争的残酷、宗族的重压，一切都毫不留情地在两个人的脸上刻下了印记。事到如今仇恨也好、妒意也罢，不知道为什么，那些叫人痛苦的事已经变得无足轻重了。鸣人注视着佐助脸上的每一道细小褶皱，他身上的每一处残缺，眼神里都包含着对它们的款款深情。

佐助皱起眉头，下意识地想要抵抗鸣人的爱意，但这就好像一个陷入流沙的人，他的挣扎只能让他越陷越深。当佐助把他的讨厌、反感、逃避全部都摆上台面时，却发现鸣人对他这些敌意都充满了爱情。要知道，鸣人从小就在学习着与佐助相处，成为七代目的他早已经习惯了佐助的抗拒，甚至喜欢上了佐助不高兴时皱眉的表情，喜欢他在自己靠近时会张开右手抵在自己的胸口表示抗拒，喜欢他语气里常常带有的质疑与不满。

当佐助发现鸣人的脸上没有露出失望的表情，笑容反而更加灿烂时，他产生了一种被击溃的挫败感。

好吧，他承认“我也……”佐助小声地说，一个字一个字地学习着说，“我想我也……爱……呃，嗯……”

佐助说得磕磕绊绊。鸣人伸出一根手指点在了佐助的唇上，接着那根手指变成了一个吻，一个极尽缠绵、充满爱意的吻，鸣人用一种缓慢到让佐助感到焦急的速度舔过他口腔的每一个地方，在佐助的嘴角、下巴与脖颈留下了爱的痕迹。直到佐助不得不因为几天后的五影大会的影响而推开鸣人。

“我不想戴围巾。”佐助咕哝道。

鸣人抬起头，蓝得惊人的眼睛充满笑意地看了佐助一眼，一个轻吻落在了佐助的唇上。“没关系，大家都知道我们的关系。”鸣人说话的声音带着淡淡的得意的笑意。

佐助看了鸣人一眼，无奈地叹出一口气，他伸出手用力地搂紧了鸣人的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，“别说这些话了，怪恶心的，你知道我不擅长这种事。”

“嗯。”鸣人的声音透过他的皮肤通过一阵震动传到他的心底，那么的使人安心，“我知道的，我的佐助是个非常害羞的家伙。”

“啊，别说了。”佐助不悦道。

鸣人哈哈笑了两声，一股扑鼻的清香钻进鸣人的鼻腔，那是佐助的味道。鸣人像雄狮一样蹭了蹭佐助的脸颊，喉咙发出轻轻的哼声。他摸了摸佐助的头发，最后将手搭在他的腰上，他们的脚缠在一起，亲密得不分你我。很快的，鸣人发出了沉稳的有节奏的呼吸声，在佐助的身旁陷入了香甜的睡眠。

时间在一分一秒的过去，窗外的天空逐渐暗淡了下去。在某一个瞬间，天黑了，雪花在路灯的照耀下慌乱地飞舞着。

佐助小心翼翼地将脑袋靠近鸣人，抵住鸣人滚烫的额头，在黑暗中他们交换着彼此灼热的鼻息，鸣人额头上的火蔓延到了佐助的身上，火苗在他的心里也静静地燃烧了起来。

“漩涡鸣人，我爱你。”佐助对着熟睡的鸣人轻声道，说出这句话之后，他的嘴角情不自信地流露出了一个微笑。总有一天，他会习惯在鸣人醒着的时候对他说这句话。


End file.
